Go Fish
by Nightmarish Black
Summary: What happens when you get Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Marluxia together playing a game of 'Go Fish' and Maruxia leaves? 'Go Coke's what! [Strongly Implied AkuRoku][Implied MarluxiaxZexion][AU][M for Saftey]


This was written in Notepad, after my uncle and cousin were playing 'Go Fish' with Coca-Cola cards. Emma and I thus had a conversation about Axel and Demyx playing 'Go Fish'. This is the result.

* * *

Demyx bounded into the living room, where the rest of his friends were watching television, though nothing seemed to be on, as the moody red-head that was Axel kept grumbling to himself, hand occassionaly darting across the much smaller blonde on his right, a long finger changing the channel. Having spotted his chance, the musician strode into their view, hands on his hips in front of the TV, a deck of cards with him. He was shot a few quizzical looks by the others, but most of them simply moved to continue watching the screen, much too used to Demyx's demands for attention.

"Who wants to play 'Go Fish'?" asked a suprisingly loud voice, startling Axel. Demyx had decided that since no one could read his mind, he would simply give them a hint as to guessing: namely, the anwser. "I need three more people to play 'Go Fish' with. It's more fun that way."

Axel rolled his eyes at the over-enthuastic man that was his best friend (as Roxas, who had been his best friend, had always been a bit more and the pair were by now more open about it), before remarking dryly, "there's nothing on. I'll play." A pointed look to his 'boyfriend' was recieved with a smile and a nod. "We'll play, then," Axel spoke as he stood, turning to wait for Roxas to follow suit and go wherever Demyx was taking them.

"I'll play!" Marluxia offered, skipping towards them, pulling gardening gloves off as he spoke. "But I might have to quit; Zexy wants to see a movie."

With that, the four, which included the most excitable member, the moodiest member, the most laid-back member, and now the most simply odd member, took over a card table, where Demyx proceeded to deal the cards to the players. Luxord was out, or he would have been playing, of course. "Now, we all know the rules of 'Go Fish', right?"

"Yeah," the younger blonde nodded, "but if you get a match, do you get to draw again?"

"In our game, sure." Demyx finished, setting the remainder of the deck down on the table. "Right of the dealer goes first, so that'd be... Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, and then me."

"Errr... Demyx, do you have any 2's?" Marluxia questioned after looking at his cards, purple-ish gaze settling decidedly on Demyx's blue-green one.

"Go fish," he anwsered with a grin, sliding a card to the other.

"Damn."

-----------------------------------------

The game continued in this manner until Marluxia had to go, leaving the other three to battle it out themselves.

"Roxas, have any Queens?" Axel asked, looking at the few cards he had left in his hand.

"Nope," Roxas shook his head, glancing at the Coca-Cola cards, "go Coke."

"'Coke'?" Axel repeated, green eyes widening. "Oh! That's a good idea!" The lanky pyro stood, running back to his room, from where he returned moments later, plastic bags with white powder in them in his hands, along with a credit card. Dropping his supplies on the table, the druggie grinned, "'Go Coke'. That's what we're playing. If the person you ask would normally say 'Go Fish', they now say 'Go Coke', and whoever guessed it has to take a snort of the coke."

Demyx blinked at him before cracking up, still managing to get out a hurried, "agreed!".

"What?" Roxas asked, eyeing the cocaine. He knew Axel was a druggie, as did the rest of the group, but had never done any himself, even when Axel nearly begged him to simply try it; Roxas had seen how Axel was, etastic one minute and nearly suicidal the next. "I'm not sure..." he mumbled, but it was drowned out by the other two cheering.

When Axel's turn came again, he closed his eyes, as if in thought. "Demyx, have any... 8's?" an eye opened, as if daring his friend to ask if he even had an 8.

"Go Coke!" Demyx grinned, pushing the bag and card to his friend, who took it joyfully. "Your guess, Roxas."

"Erm... Axel, do you have any 4's?" Roxas asked softly, almos afraid of guessing wrong and the drugs being forced upon hm.

"Yeah," the pyro grumbled, flinging two cards at Roxas, who added them to the two he had.

"I've got a match, then," Roxas grinned, before it faded. He would have to guess again. "Any Aces?"

"No!" Axel shouted joyfully, obviously having been taking coke even when he hadn't guessed wrong. "GO COKE!" he shouted, tossing the things at the younger.

Roxas glanced from him to Demyx, and then to the drugs. Then a hesitant glance back to Axel's eyes.

"Aww, c'mon, just this once, Roxas," Axel plead, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Fine," the blonde grumbled nervously, before looking back down at the bag. He had seen Axel take it before, but never watched with intent to ever do the same.

Axel laughed softly, standing and making his way to his partner's side. "Like this," he instructed patiently, taking the bag in his own hands, tipping a bit of the powder out. "You use the card to straighten it," he did so quickly, with the aid of too much pratice. "And there you are."

Roxas glanced up at him hesitantly, still unsure.

"'ey, Rox," Axel crooned, moving his mouth to the boy's ear. "It's not scary. It doesn't even sting." Unable to resist, he put his teeth around the edge of the ear, biting it gently. The soft moan that the action earned from Roxas made Axel grin as he let go, settling back as he sat beside him. "C'mon, you can do it. Remember, you'll get your reward afterwards."

Demyx watched with amusement, having seen the antics a bit before, but things were always taken to some empty room by this stage.

"Nnn," the younger opened an eye, as both had closed during the touch, to look at the line of white. Doing as he had seen Axel do many times before, he snorted it, jerking back at the feeling.

"Very good!" the more experienced of the two nodded happily, hands cold as always, yet still uncharistically cold, slipping to Roxas' cheek and under his skirt to trail a line along the other's spine.

Roxas felt himself shiver at the touch, though he couldn't say from what, exactly.

"Your reward now, right?" Axel asked, breath now misting against the back of the younger's neck. He bit the neck in question gently, then a bit more firmly before he let go, leaving a red mark on the side of Roxas' neck, as if saying 'Mine.'

The musician, a bit uncomfortable, left the room, closing the door quietly as he slipped out.

-----------------------------------------

Marluxia returned from the movie holding hands happily with Zexion, who was a bit more shy. Eagerly he entered the house, wanting to find out who had won in 'Go Fish'. Unable to find Axel, Roxas, or Demyx, he shrugged, sitting in a chair off the edge of the living room, a left-over Twizzler in his fingers, which he began to twirl boredly.

"Nnnn, Axel, th-that's c-cold."

The brunette's eyes widened in silent near-'horror' as he recognized the voice as that of Roxas.

"Of course it is. They're always cold."

Marluxia rose, slowly backing away from the chair, more awkward than anything else.

"A-Axel!" the voice was sharper now, as if in a sort of pain, which Marluxia could imagine much-too-well.

"Relax; remember? It'll hurt if you don't."

When the man heard those words, he turned, half-running half-walking to get away from the spot, face a bright pink. No wonder he couldn't find Demyx. Demyx was probably as far from the room as he could get.


End file.
